Hey, ¿Quién lo cambió todo?
by Makie Karin
Summary: Él no era él. Ella no era ella. Aquel tampoco era aquel. Ellos no eran ellos. Y Lavi seguía siendo Lavi. ¿Qué pasó aquí? /petición de Edca Safo.


**Disclaimer:** Hey, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si serían míos quizás y solo quizás continuaría con el manga. Todos son de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Personaje_** ** _principal:_** Lavi o Deak.

 ** _Título:_** Hey, ¿Quién lo cambió todo?

 ** _Resumen:_** Él no era él. Ella no era ella. Aquel tampoco era aquel. Ellos no eran ellos. Y Lavi seguía siendo Lavi. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Hola. Vengo de nuevo con una historia de comedia. Sip, sip, lo sé, pensarán algo así como ¡Aleluya! Pero por desgracia esta historia no viene de mi inspiración, al menos no la trama principal. Esta es una petición de Edca Safo. Hey Ed, espero que te guste esto. Sin más a leer.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

* * *

 ** _Perturbador…_**

* * *

 _._

 _Sus manos temblaron… la vista era borrosa y_ _pero aun así se negaba a decir palabra. Como último esfuerzo él sonrió sarcásticamente e intento verlos a los ojos._

 _Después de eso… solo hubo silencio._

.

Despertó exaltado. Temblaba y estaba todo sudoroso. Su respiración era agitada. Su único ojo busco en todo el cuarto una presencia que no sea la suya propia y al verla vacía, suspiro.

 _"Solo fue una pesadilla…" S_ e dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba calmarse. Ahora que lo veía bien… Su cuarto estaba muy vacío. No se sorprendió en nada al no ver al viejo Panda, pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente —y hasta aterrador— era verla vacía… sin libros botados en el suelo, sin recortes de periódicos, sin nada de nada.

Se levantó de la cama algo confundido. Se brotó su único ojo mientras caminaba en su cuarto. ¿Quizás Panda se lo había llevado a algún sitio para que nadie la encuentre? Sin querer darle muchas vueltas al asunto —puesto que aún se encontraba aterrado con aquel sueño— solo empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Ahí también se sorprendió.

Lavi tenía en su armario un arcoíris, sin exagerar. Si no fuera por el traje de la orden los colores neutros estarían vetados. El pelirrojo podría llevar todos los colores puestos y aun así no importarle, decir que se veía genial y demás. Pero… hey, ¿Quién botó toda su ropa? Lavi solo encontró en su armario una variación de colores desde negro, hasta blanco. Por un momento pensó que había intercambiado armario con Panda.

Aun así, este dato no le interesó mucho, su estómago le ordenaba algo de comer así que emitió todas las preguntas —por ahora— y salió del acuarto. Algo… no andaba bien. Los buscadores lo veían de reojo, algunos se alejaban y otros… oh, otros pasaban de su saludo. Le veían raro, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Quiso decirle a un buscador qué le pasaba. No pudo. Alguien le llamó. La primera respuesta de Lavi fue suspirar puesto que alguien sabía de su existencia y que no pasaba de él, pero una vez que se dio cuenta quien lo llamaba, supo que algo de verdad que iba muy mal.

Yu Kanda, el hombre de hielo, la persona más sería del maldito mundo estaba ahí, saludándolo con una sonrisa, sí, una vendida sonrisa en su cara. La sonrisa era grande, muy grande. Además que iba caminando hacia él. ¡Kanda lo saludaba!

Por un momento pensó que no era él. Tal vez era Lenalee. Después de todo él siempre dijo que la china se parecía a Kanda, pero esa teoría fue rota… puesto que la joven Lee no es plana. Luego pensó que alguien cambio de cuerpo con Kanda. A pesar que esta teoría era algo estúpida, nadie sabe, en la Orden pasaban tantas locuras que era posible una cosa así… pero…

—Hola conejo.

Era Kanda. Por Dios santo ¡Era Kanda! Un temblor recorrió la espina dorsal de Lavi. ¿Lo habrían drogado? De alguna forma no creía posible que la droga haga este tipo de milagros. Estaba pálido.

—¿Yu?

Sí, la pregunta era algo tonta, puesto que se le quedó viendo al japonés por varios minutos, pero no se lo podía creer que esa persona que estaba sonriendo era el mismo Kanda Yu. Su único ojo esmeralda vio a Kanda, quien había arrugado un poco el ceño. Con este acto del japonés Lavi tuvo la mínima esperanza que todo seguía normal.

—¿Me llamaste Yu?

Lavi asintió levemente. Mientras que recuperaba algo de la conciencia para poder comportarse como siempre. Esperaba que Kanda frunza el ceño por completo y le diga "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, imbécil? Tsk, se nota que quieres acabar decapitado" Estas palabras no fueron pronunciadas por Kanda.

—Por fin… —la sonrisa de Kanda creció y parecía verdaderamente feliz. Lavi acabó mucho más perturbado—. Después de tanto tiempo al fin me llamas Yu. Que contento estoy. Mis esfuerzos por fin dieron frutos…

No podía ni pronunciar palabra. ¿Era Kanda? De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad ¿¡Era Kanda!? ¿Qué le dieron al pobre chico para que acabara así? ¿Quién lo golpeo tan fuerte? ¿Qué pasó?

—Hey, ¿No tienes hambre? Yo estaba por ir a la cafetería. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—No. ¿Quién eres tú? No puedes ser Yu.

Los ojos azules le vieron confundidos. Lavi en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de una cosa. Kanda llevaba aretes, tenía el pelo corto y tenía ropa colorida puesta. Este no podía ser Kanda. No tenía ni una pisca de él, excepto… el tatuaje. El japonés tenía los brazos desnudos y por unos de sus hombros aún se podía apreciar los rastros de un tatuaje oculto.

—Wow. ¡Hablaste! Hoy hiciste muchos milagros, conejo. Igual, sabía que no quisiera ir conmigo. Supongo que nos vemos luego, amigo.

 _"¿Sigo dormido?"_ Fue a la única conclusión que llegó Lavi.

…

—Hey, Neah, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Lavi estaba a lo lejos viendo a todos. Lo primero que le tomó por sorpresa fue ese nombre _"Neah"_. ¿Qué paso aquí? "Allen" tiene el pelo café, no lleva su cicatriz en la cara. Tampoco parece ser él, pero a la vez está seguro que ese es Allen. Luego ve a la joven Lee que tiene el pelo largo, la mirada algo molesta y aburrida. Está sentada junto a "Allen" y Kanda. Puede escuchar que la chica desea tener una pelea con alguien o que alguien pelee para que ella deje de estar aburrida. Lenalee no es Lenalee. Kanda no es Kanda. Allen no es Allen. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

La mirada de Kanda se fija en él y le grita para que se siente ahí con ellos. Lenalee murmura algo que no quiere sentarse con él. "Allen" no parece ni interesarle la situación, porque no gira a verlo.

Lavi niega con la cabeza, no se siente preparado para estar con ellos. La situación le parece rara. Solo vigila un poco más. Kanda infla las mejillas algo molesto. La joven Lee les dice que ya lo veía venir. "Neah" sigue igual.

Sus manos tiemblan… se siente algo desconcertado y quiere ir a buscar a Bookman, alguien que este normal… Pero no ya no hay nadie que este normal.

 _"La normalidad es relativa… pero esto es el colmo"_

Kanda se paró de la silla y fue donde él.

—Hey, conejo ven con nosotros. Por una vez deja de ser un amargado.

Lavi quiso reír y decirle "Mira quien lo dice. Si bien lo recuerdo tú eras el más amargado del maldito mundo" Solo sonrió sarcásticamente y le dijo.

—Yo no soy un amargado. Solo que… siento que algo está mal.

—¿Además de tu comportamiento? A mí la verdad es que me preocupa un montón que estés sonriendo. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te vas a morir? Ah, ya sé. Estas apunto del suicidio y por eso…

A Lavi no le hizo gracia ninguna de estar palabras.

—Yu, déjalo en paz.

—Oh…, pero Neah. Solo lo molesto un poco.

"Allen" habla desde la mesa. Tiene las palabras tranquilas, pero algo amenazantes. Le da algo de miedo.

—Te he dicho que lo dejes. Deak siempre es así y no vale la pena perder tiempo con él. Además que si se está por morir bien por él. Deja de hablar tan alto aquí.

Yu hace la mueca enojada más infantil que vio en su vida. Le parece tierno, le parece gracioso, pero sobretodo le parece aterrador. Tanto que a casi se orina en sus pantalones.

—Yo no hago tanto ruido ¿Verdad?

¿Kanda preguntándole eso? Sí esto no es un sueño, es el fin del mundo.

—Yo me tengo que ir.

…

—¡Panda!

Grita y luego intenta recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera de un momento. Bookman gira a verlo algo molesto y… oh, parece normal. Lavi le da una sonrisa al verlo y hasta siente las ganas de llorar. Cree que encontró a alguien normal.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Panda… ¿Eres normal?

—Claro que lo soy.

Una sonrisa nace de sus labios.

—¿Sabes por qué todos cambiaron?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Todo el mundo está raro. Komui quiere trabajar, Reever quiere que descanse. Miranda tiene la mejor autoestima del mundo y todo le sale bien. Kro-chan es alguien que nunca caería en una estafa. Lenalee es muy cruel. Yu es amable. Y a Allen le llaman Neah.

—¡Deak! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no pronunciaras ese nombre?

Lavi acabó confundido, pero a pesar de todo respondió sin pensar:

—¿Qué nombre?

—Allen, por supuesto. Mira, no importa cuanta curiosidad tengas, no hables de él. Ya sabes que la Orden es muy problemática con esa clase de cosas. Sabía que si te juntabas mucho con ese Bookman algo malo pasaría. Te ha estado pasando la curiosidad que él tiene ¿Cierto?

Estuvo varado por un momento. Las palabras del viejo parecían tan incoherentes. Él solo quería una respuesta del por qué. ¿Era tanto pedir solo eso?

—D-disculpa. ¿Bookman? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yu Bookman Jr ¿Quién más? No creo que te juntos con Bookman.

—¿No era yo un Bookman jr?

—¿De qué hablas Deak? Creo que hoy estas muy feliz. Estas hablando demasiado —una sonrisa surco por la cara del viejo— Me hace muy feliz que al fin hables más. Quizás pronto ya me llames abuelo. Que felicidad.

Panda se fue, mientras que Lavi analizaba todo, de verdad, todo lo que era el mundo donde estaba. Se entró a su cuarto y no salió de ahí para nada. Notó que Panda no llevaba aretes, pero Kanda si los llevaba. Se toca las orejas y siente que él tampoco lleva aretes. En el clan Bookman es como una regla que todos lleven aretes, aun no comprende muy bien del por qué, pero sabe que todos lo tienen.

Demonios… ¿Qué paso?

Él ya no era un Bookman, Kanda lo era… un rato. Kanda lo era. Kanda estaba fingiendo. Y él, Lavi, ya no debía fingir… podía ser él y ser libre.

 _"De seguro que es un sueño"_ Pensó y luego sonrió al aire. Sí, era un sueño y uno en donde podía disfrutar.

* * *

¿Está bien? ¿Qué tal?

La verdad no sé si está del todo bien, pero me divertí escribiéndola —hasta yo y mi hermana comenzamos a ver cómo hacerlo más extravagante y raro XD— Espero que a ustedes les guste.

La petición de Edca era que haga un mundo en donde todos están con lo contrario y, creo que lo logre ¿no? Como Edca especifico que no debe haber más que 5 capítulos, entonces yo lo hare de cinco o menos. También se mostraran a los Noah y demás.

Espero que los disfruten.

Y si les gusta la idea de pedir fics o tomar una petición de alguien, vengan y pasen por el foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas" y entren a "Informes de Lavi"

Sin más, hasta la otra.


End file.
